


Wanting Someone

by Spikedluv



Series: The Someone Series [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn meets up with Connor in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows 'Choosing Someone'. Takes place 3 years in the future. ** indicate emphasis.
> 
> Thanks to Karen, for getting me started on D/C ‘shippiness and for being a great bud! And to Amanda, as always, my beta and grasshopper extra ordinaire.
> 
> Written: February 25, 2003
> 
> (Not re-edited for posting here.)

That first day they spent together, Connor showed Dawn through ‘his’ L.A. Although she had memories of living there, she had never been to this part of the city. He showed her the high school he had attended, the park where he played football with Barry and some of their friends, and the corner store where he and Barry used to hang out.

He took her out for a late lunch at the deli where Cordy often sent him for take-out, and where he was on a friendly basis with Mrs. Carole, the owner. She was an elderly woman with hair that was still a soft, silky brown, and brown eyes that shone with intelligence and humor. She had two children who both worked in the deli; her husband had died two years ago after a heart attack.

Mrs. Carole took their order at the counter, and then carried it over to the booth where they had seated themselves when it was ready. She took a moment to chastise Connor for not having been in for several weeks, and ruffled his hair. Connor blushed, and looked up at Dawn through his eyelashes and bangs that had once again fallen forward onto his forehead. Dawn just grinned, and looked back at Mrs. Carole, who turned to her and smiled.

“So, who’s your girlfriend?” she stage-whispered to Connor, and it was Dawn’s turn to blush. But she wasn’t alone, because Connor blushed even more.

“Dawn,” Connor replied. “Dawn, Mrs. Carole; Mrs. Carole, Dawn,” Connor made the introductions.

“Hi,” Dawn smiled shyly and took Mrs. Carole’s proffered hand.

“She’s lovely,” the elderly woman stage-whispered again to Connor, squeezing Dawn’s hand. The two young lovers both blushed again. “Okay, eat!” Mrs. Carole ordered, and returned to the counter to tend to the rest of the late-lunch crowd.

After lunch, they walked to the beach. Connor took Dawn to a store that rented in-line skates, and, despite Dawn’s protests that she didn’t know how, they skated along the boardwalk. Dawn prided herself on only falling once, but blamed Connor for tripping her.

He just smiled and helped her up, held her against his body, and kissed the tip of her nose. After they returned the skates, they bought a couple of bottles of water and sat on one of the benches that lined the boardwalk, holding hands and watching the seagulls wheel in the sky, and then dip down to the beach to retrieve a bit of food left behind.

Then he walked her back to her dorm room so she could shower and change her clothes for dinner. He was back an hour later to pick her up. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what she was wearing. A black leather skirt that ended about four inches above her knees, a purple-sequined tank and black leather knee boots.

Her clothes weren’t revealing, but they hinted at the prize Connor would find beneath them, and he could feel himself starting to sweat.

“Connor?” Dawn was calling his name, and by the look on her face, not for the first time.

“Uh huh? What?” he asked, blinking his eyes to clear them of the image of one hand running up her thigh beneath the black leather skirt, and the other slipping beneath the tank top to caress a breast.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

“Oh, yes, of course! You look...beautiful,” he said breathlessly.

Dawn blushed. “Thanks,” she smiled shyly. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” she let her eyes run over him. He was wearing a pair of black pleated slacks, a blue button-up shirt with the top two buttons undone, over a white undershirt, and black boots.

Dawn reached a hand out to touch him. She felt like she was in a dream. He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Her hand touched his chest and she felt him stiffen. She drew her hand back quickly.

“Sorry,” she swallowed hard.

“No,” Connor reached out and took her hand in his, and placed it back on his chest. Dawn could feel his chest rising and falling with his rapid breaths, and his heart beating madly beneath her hand. She closed her eyes and felt her pulse pounding in her ears. She relaxed, until her heart was beating in time with Connor’s.

She opened her blue eyes and stared into his. It was like looking into the ocean. She felt herself falling into the blue pools and she thought she saw...her future.

“Dawn?” Connor’s voice pulled her back.

“What?” she asked softly.

“If we don’t leave now for dinner...,” he left the rest of the sentence hanging, as he squeezed the hand he was pressing to his chest.

“Right!” she pulled her hand out of his. “Dinner,” she looked around the room, lost for a moment, wondering what she was looking for. Then she saw her black leather jacket on the bed. She picked it up and Connor took it out of her hands and helped her into it.

She grabbed the front of the jacket in both of her hands to make sure that the two stakes she’d stuck in the inside pockets were still there, and then checked the outer zipped pocket for her ID, keys, and some cash. When she was done, she nodded at Connor.

“Ready,” she said, with a tiny smile.

Connor held his hand out, and she placed hers in it. His hand was larger than hers, and it made her feel safe. They walked out of the dorm room hand-in-hand, and pulled the door closed behind them. As they walked down the hall, they passed a young girl with black hair and blue eyes. She let her eyes roam over Dawn condescendingly, and then took in Connor’s appearance with apparent surprise.

“Who was that?” Connor asked as they made their way down the staircase to the first floor.

“My roommate,” Dawn admitted. “She doesn’t like me,” she tried to sound matter-of-fact, but her voice wavered a bit.

“What’s not to like?” Connor asked, and Dawn smiled up at him.

Connor led her to a car that was parked a block away from her dorm, and then drove them to the restaurant where they were going to eat. They had a secluded table in the corner near the balcony. There were white tapered candles burning in the middle of the table, and a dozen white roses at her place.

She looked up at Connor in surprise, and blushed at the intense look on his face. When they were both seated, Dawn picked up the roses and buried her nose in them, sniffing their lovely fragrance. She set them aside, and Connor reached both hands across the table and took her hands into his. Dawn felt her heart speed up again. Connor lifted one hand to his mouth, and kissed the inside of her wrist.

Dawn thought she was going to die. Her heart started beating a staccato inside her breast, and her breathing became heavy, ragged. She felt moisture pool between her thighs at the look on his face, the feel of his lips, his tongue, against her sensitive flesh. He left his tongue pressed against her pulse point, staring deeply into her eyes as he took notice of the rapid increase in her heart rate pounding against his tongue.

“Shall we look at the menus?” he asked softly against her wrist, his breath tickling her.

“Huh?” Dawn asked, unable to think. Connor smiled, and Dawn was glad she was already sitting, as she felt her legs weaken and tremble. “Oh, menus, right, good idea,” she reluctantly pulled her hands out of Connor’s grasp and picked up her menu.

With one shaking hand holding the menu, she reached out with the other shaking hand and brought the glass of ice water to her lips. The water sloshed, but she figured she got extra points for not actually spilling any.

They ordered, and by the time their food arrived, Dawn had calmed down enough to eat without choking on it. When their plates were removed, they ordered two cups of coffee and a dessert to share, a chocolate confection of dark chocolate cake with milk chocolate and white chocolate mousses drizzled with raspberry sauce.

When they were finished eating, Dawn groaned. “You’re going to have to roll me out of here!” she said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her belly.

“How about some dancing to work off everything you just ate?” Connor suggested.

“Dancing?” Dawn asked, a look of horror on her face. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move!”

Connor just smiled at her, and signaled the waiter for their bill. After he had paid, he held his hand out to Dawn, who accepted it and rose from her seat. She reached over the table and grabbed the roses, and let Connor escort her from the restaurant.

***

Connor put the top down and watched Dawn’s hair blow in the wind as they drove to their destination. He loved the way her hair looked, wild, like it had the first time they’d made love. When they reached Caritas2, Connor pulled into the small parking lot on the side of the building, and whipped his car into one of the reserved spaces.

“Connor,” Dawn hissed worriedly, “this is reserved!”

“I know,” Connor smiled at her as he put the top up so no one would steal the roses. “It’s my spot.”

“*Your* spot?” she asked in surprise. “How do you rate a spot?”

“My parents are co-owners,” he explained.

“Co-owners?” Dawn’s eyes got big. “I didn’t know that!”

“Yeah, Lorne wanted to rebuild, and Dad wanted him to stay in L.A., but he said he’d only stay if Dad agreed to become a co-owner, so he’d actually have to pay for repairs the next time he trashed the place,” Connor smiled.

Dawn looked at him in disbelief, and then her eyes crinkled. “Really?” she gave a little laugh.

“Yeah,” Connor’s smile got bigger.

“That’s funny. Okay,” she reached for the door, “let’s go.”

“Wait,” Connor spoke softly as he reached out and grabbed her arm. “Let me get the door.”

“O-okay,” Dawn agreed, blushing. She’d never had anyone be so attentive, or so romantic. The roses, and insisting on opening her door each time she got in or out of the car. Connor Angel was a gentleman, she decided, as she watched him open her door.

Connor held his hand out, and Dawn accepted it, swung her legs out of the car, and stood. Connor locked the car, and closed the door. He put his hand around Dawn’s waist and led her to the front of the building.

A long line of people were queued up to get into the club, but Connor conducted her to the front of the line where a large bouncer kept the crowd under control.

“Hey, George,” Connor greeted the man with a smile and an intricate handshake. George’s skin had a blue tint to it, and Dawn noticed that his fingers were slightly webbed.

“Connor!” George stood from the stool he was sitting on. After the handshake, he patted Connor’s back. “Your Mom and Dad are already here,” he said as he reseated himself. “Go on in.”

“Hey!” someone called from the back of the line. “That’s not fair. I’ve been here for almost an hour!”

“When you own the place, you can get in ahead of the line, too,” George calmly replied, exaggerating Connor’s position. “Have a good time, kid,” George winked at Connor, which made Dawn blush.

Connor opened the door and let Dawn enter the club ahead of him. She held onto his hand tightly, afraid she might lose him in the crush. When they were both inside, he steered her toward the bar, where he saw Cordy perched on a barstool talking with Lorne. Connor surveyed the club as they walked over to Cordy, looking for his father.

He finally spotted him on the dance floor with Faith. Connor laughed and pointed his father out to Dawn, who couldn’t hold back her smile at the picture of Angel dancing.

“Hey, Mom!” Connor almost had to yell to be heard over the band that was playing this Saturday night.

“Connor! Dawn!” she squealed, and slipped off of the barstool to give both of them a hug.

“Hey, Cupcake,” Lorne smiled at Dawn, “long time, no see.” Dawn blushed again. She was doing that an awful lot lately.

“Hi,” she raised her hand in a small wave.

“Hey, Lorne!” Connor greeted the green demon. “Big crowd tonight. You should see the line outside!”

“Business is good!” Lorne agreed with a satisfied smile and a look around the crowded-to-capacity club. “Coke?” he turned his attention back to the two lovebirds standing in front of him. And they didn’t even have to sing for him to get that picture.

“Yeah!” they both responded, and then looked at each other in surprise, blushing again. Lorne chuckled to himself as he moved down the bar to get their drinks.

“How was dinner?” Cordy, who had resumed her seat on the stool, leaned into Dawn and asked.

“It was...well,” Dawn admitted, “I don’t really remember what we ate, or what it tasted like, but I had a great time! And Connor bought me roses, and opened my door,” she blushed again, cursing her fair skin.

Cordy smiled widely, pleased that they had such a good time. She didn’t need to ask Connor, she could see that he was practically vibrating out of his skin. “I’m glad you had a good time,” she said softly, running her hand gently over Dawn’s arm.

“How did Faith get Dad out onto the dance floor?” Connor asked Cordy.

Cordy glanced at her husband on the dance floor and smirked. “She threatened to play the tape of him singing ‘Mandy’ that Lorne made.”

“But Lorne never made that tape,” Connor said.

“Your father doesn’t know that!” Cordy grinned as she took another sip of her drink. “And better her toes than mine. She’s got Slayer healing.”

Just then, Wesley appeared beside them. “Where did Faith go?” he asked as he reached past Cordy for his drink. All three of them pointed to the dance floor and Wesley followed their fingers.

“Ah!” he said with a smile. “What did she do, threaten to play that tape again?”

“Yep!” Cordy smiled.

Dawn looked at the people standing next to her, and felt her heart swell a little bit, that she was included in this family of sorts. Connor looked down at her, as if he sensed her emotions, and Dawn slipped her hand into his. Lorne returned with the drinks and they both took a glass, and took a sip.

Moments later, the current song ended, and Angel and Faith returned to the bar. “Hey, Connor!” Angel squeezed his son’s shoulder. “Dawn!” he pulled her into a hug. “Glad you could both make it.”

“Hey, D!” Faith lightly punched Dawn’s arm. “C!” she wrapped her arm around Connor’s neck and plastered a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, Faith,” Connor grinned, and kissed the brunette’s cheek.

“Hi,” Dawn said bashfully. She was used to being the outgoing one at home, but here she felt so...shy.

“Oh, slow song!” Faith chirped. “Come on, baby!” she grabbed Wesley’s hand and dragged him toward the dance floor. Wesley held his drink out and Angel grabbed it from him.

“Wanna dance?” Connor whispered in Dawn’s ear.

“Okay,” she looked up at him through her lashes, trying not to blush again. This was just all so new to her. Having someone treat her this way. Having someone like her, want her. And having so many people know about it!

They put their cokes on the bar, and Connor led the way through the throng to the dance floor. He turned to face Dawn and pulled her into his arms, pressing her body close to his.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“Oh, uh, stakes,” Dawn said, embarrassed. “You know, never leave home without them!” she pulled her jacket out from between them and then leaned into him, her hands resting on his waist, her cheek against his shoulder. Her breasts pressed against his chest, and she felt weak as her nipples pebbled at the contact.

“Connor,” she whispered against his neck, her lips a hairbreadth away from touching him. Connor placed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face as he lowered his, until his lips brushed lightly over hers. He let her head rest back against his shoulder, his hand slipping around her back, and down to cup her butt and press her against him.

With his erection pressing into her belly, they finished the dance. When the song was over, Connor directed her back to the bar, and then stood behind her, her back leaning against him as they chatted with his parents, Lorne, Faith, and Wesley.

After an hour, Connor asked Dawn if she was ready to leave. Dawn, who had Connor’s erection pressing into her ass for the last hour was more than ready to leave.

“We’re heading out,” Connor said, as he leaned close to Cordy to be heard over the music.

“Oh, okay,” she smiled uncertainly.

“We’ll see you back at the hotel. Or tomorrow morning,” Connor said.

“Alright,” Cordy smiled again, as Dawn blushed again.

“You’re leaving?” Faith asked, as Connor took Dawn’s hand and led her toward the door.

“Yep,” Connor replied. He wanted to get out of there. The scent and feel of Dawn was driving him crazy.

“See you both at breakfast!” Faith called after them.

“Bite me!” Connor called back.

“Hey! You gonna kiss your girlfriend with that mouth?” Faith yelled across the club.

***

The trip back to the hotel seemed to take forever; and was over in a moment. Connor had put the top down and tugged at Dawn’s hand until she slid across the seat and snuggled up under his arm. The ride was made in silence, as Dawn placed her hand on Connor’s chest, and Connor ran his hand up and down her arm.

Connor parked the car in the garage and held Dawn’s hand as he led her into the hotel and up the stairs to his rooms. As soon as they were inside the living room, he closed the door and pressed Dawn up against it. He held her face with both hands and kissed her, his tongue seeking and gaining entrance.

Dawn wrapped one arm around his waist, her fingers curling into his shirt, her other arm folded protectively around the roses he’d bought her. Connor pulled back and took the roses out of her arm.

“Stay there,” he whispered. Dawn took a deep, steadying breath as she watched him walk away from her and disappear into the bedroom. She heard water running in the bathroom, and then Connor appeared in the bedroom doorway and walked back towards her across the living room.

He stopped just in front of her and put his hand on her leg. “I wanted to do this before,” he whispered, his voice husky, as he ran his hand up her thigh and beneath her skirt.

“And this,” he added as his fingers slipped beneath her top, trailed over the heated flesh of her stomach, and closed over her breast.

“Connor,” Dawn moaned his name. She’d been aching with need for him all evening, ever since he stood in her dorm room looking so handsome; ever since she’d felt his heart pounding in his chest for want of her.

“Dawn,” he spoke her name softly. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” he lowered his head and kissed her again. His fingers squeezed her ass and rolled her nipple. Dawn gripped his shoulders and pressed herself against him.

Her hands moved down his chest, and then her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it aside. She reached inside and pulled his undershirt out of his slacks. Her fingers slipped beneath his shirt and trailed over his stomach. She felt his muscles twitch as her light touch tickled him.

When Connor pulled away from her so they could both breathe, Dawn lowered her lips to his neck. She licked and sucked a path to his ear, where she whispered, “Ticklish, Connor?” as her fingers teased his stomach.

“Maybe,” Connor groaned, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her hands away from him and holding them against the door behind her. He lowered his own lips to her neck and pressed his body against hers.

Dawn could feel Connor’s erection against her belly, her breasts rubbing against his chest, his lips on her neck, but the ache between her thighs demanded more. “Connor, please,” she moaned.

Without responding, Connor let go of her hands. Before she could drop them to touch him, he pushed her leather jacket off of her shoulders, letting it slip down her arms to the floor, and had the hem of her top in his hands, raising it, lifting it over her head. He tossed the top towards a chair and restrained her hands again with his own, then lowered his head to her shoulder, licking and kissing his way along her collarbone and down her chest, until his tongue darted out and tasted a nipple.

Dawn moaned and bucked her hips against him. Connor responded by taking her breast into his mouth. He crossed her wrists so that he could hold both with one hand, and lowered the other to knead her other breast. He pulled away from her until just the nipple was in his mouth.

He sucked on it as he quickly stroked his tongue over it. The fingers of his other hand rolled her nipple until it became a hard nub, and gently tugged on it. Dawn moaned as his touch on her nipples sent an electric current directly to her center.

“Connor,” she whimpered, as she tugged on her arms. Connor let go of her arms at the same time he lifted his head to kiss her again. Dawn grabbed his face between her hands, running her fingers into his hair as she opened her mouth and drew him in.

Connor ran his hands around to her back, feeling her warm, damp skin beneath his rough palms, and then lower, to cup her ass and press her against him. He circled his hands on her ass, raising her skirt, and then lifted her. Dawn’s legs went around his waist and Connor pressed her back against the door.

They both moaned as they made contact. Dawn’s head went back against the door and she arched her back, pressing herself into him. Connor held onto her ass, pressing her hard into the door with his chest as he ground himself against her.

He swung her away from the door. Dawn squealed and grabbed onto him for support. “Connor! What are you doing?”

“Bed,” was all he said as he carried her into the bedroom and let her feet slide to the floor. He unzipped her skirt and let it fall down her legs. Connor slipped his fingers beneath her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. When his hands reached her boots, he unzipped them. Dawn slipped out of the boots and held onto Connor’s arm as she stepped out of her skirt and panties.

When she was naked, Dawn stepped up to Connor and pulled his shirt out of his slacks. She unbuttoned the rest of the buttons and slid it off of his shoulders. She lifted his undershirt and he grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. Dawn ran her hands over his bared chest and placed kisses upon it, letting her tongue graze his nipples.

At his indrawn breath, Dawn smiled, and lowered her hands to the waistband of his slacks. She undid his belt and slowly slipped it out of the loops. The belt hit the floor atop the growing pile of clothes and her fingers worked the button and zipper. She slipped her hands inside his slacks and cupped his ass through his briefs.

“Dawn,” he hissed. Dawn looked up at him with a smile, and then pushed his slacks away from him so that they slid down his legs. He toed his shoes and socks off and stepped out of the pants, leaving them on the floor where they fell.

Dawn slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his underwear and teasingly ran them around his waist. She slid her hands into the back and cupped his bare ass, squeezing his cheeks.

“Dawn!” he growled her name again, and she giggled. He pulled her hands out of his briefs and pushed them off himself. He grabbed Dawn and pulled her towards him, and then lifted her in his arms.

“Connor,” she grabbed his shoulders in surprise. Connor stared at her face, into her deep blue eyes, as he knelt on the bed, and then lowered her to it. Dawn did not let go of his shoulders, and pulled him down after her. “Connor,” she whispered his name again, and pulled his face down for a kiss.

“Dawn,” he whispered against her lips. He pulled out of her grasp and placed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, down her chest and stomach, until he reached her dark curls.

“Connor,” she whimpered as she opened her legs in invitation. Connor nestled between her thighs and spread her with this thumbs. He ran his tongue along her dripping slit, and then lapped at her. Dawn’s hands curled into fists in the bed sheets.

He shoved his tongue inside her and Dawn’s hips bucked. He stroked her swollen clit with his tongue as he gently inserted a finger into her slick passage, and Dawn cried out. He sucked on her clit as he inserted a second finger, stroking her insides, curling them against her, and Dawn began a wordless keening.

Dawn felt her body respond to Connor’s touch. Her muscles tensed, in her buttocks, her calves, her shoulders, and then her toes curled, her back arched, and she felt the orgasm ripping through her.

“Con-nor!” she screamed.

Connor continued to lick at her, drinking the juices her body spilled into his waiting mouth. And then he climbed up her body and reached for the bedside table. He pulled out a foil packet and ripped it open with his teeth. He pulled the condom out and spit the packet toward the floor as he rolled the condom over the head of his cock.

Dawn watched through slitted eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance, and then looked up at her to see if she was ready. “Connor,” she pulled at him, urging him inside her.

“Dawn,” he whispered her name as he entered her, her tight heat enveloping him.

“Oh, god, Connor!” She had forgotten how good he felt inside her, filling her, even though it was just that morning when he’d last been there. Maybe you shouldn’t remember something as wonderful as this, else how would you make it through the day?

He felt her stretch to accommodate him, and began to thrust slowly into her. He could barely think; all he knew, all he wanted to know, was the feel of her.

“More, Connor,” she urged and he moved faster, pumping in and out of her. She let her legs move around his waist, lifting her hips to meet him as he drove into her.

He was so close! “Dawn,” he gritted out. “God, Dawn!”

“Connor, so good, yes,” she started to babble. Her words drove him on as he pistoned into her. “Yes, right there! Con-n-nor!” she cried his name as she came again.

He felt her body clench, heard her call his name, and then felt her muscles tighten around him, gripping him, milking him.

“Dawn!” he roared, as his balls tightened and his cock swelled and pulsed, again and again, until he was empty and spent. He fell onto her, the sound of their breathing filling the room.

When he could move again, Connor carefully pulled out of her and rolled off of her so he could dispose of the condom. “So,” he said as he lay back down beside her, pulling her pliant body towards him, “you staying for breakfast?”

“Your father always cook a big breakfast like that?” Dawn asked.

“When there’s people around,” Connor replied.

“Oh, man! I’m gonna have to start working out if I eat here too often!”

“What do you call this?” Connor asked with a smirk, indicating the workout they’d just gotten.

“Well, yeah, that was good for the muscles,” Dawn winced and tried to stretch, “but I’m gonna need some more cardio.”

“That’s easy,” Connor whispered in her ear. “You can be on top next time.”

“Connor!” Dawn blushed and tried to slap him, but her arms still weren’t working properly.

Connor chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dawn. “So, you plan on being here for breakfast often, do you?” he asked softly, as he ran one hand through her hair.

Dawn stiffened as she realized what she’d said. She swallowed hard. “Well, I, uh...I mean, do you want me to be?” she asked, her voice so low Connor might not have heard it but for his enhanced senses.

“I want,” he replied as he ran a hand soothingly over her back. “A lot.”

“Oh,” Dawn smiled shyly, “well then. A girl’s gotta eat, right? And breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

End


End file.
